BABY 101 revamp
by Han dj
Summary: Baby 101 re-published. Drakken and DNAmy teamed up, Shego got angry, Kim gets worried. Ehehehe well thats the gist of the story. KIGO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As usual, standard disclaimers applies, I got nothing to do with any characters from Kim Possible series, I do own KISH though and since this is a revamp of the old BABY 101, a lot of you probably had an idea who she was and how her name came to be.

A/N: Thank you all for the support with BABY 101, I think I have come to a road block with the old one and some new plots entered my head but the new plots also have the need to change the beginning, plus I think I made some progress with my grammar so maybe this revamp would be better than the first one.

Special note: Philippines uses the American English spelling on almost all English words, but most people know the difference between the British spelling against the American ones, but while writing we still uses the American spelling, like we use color instead of colour or flavor instead of flavour, so forgive that part of the writing technique. As a warning, this story has a lesbian themed plot, so if you are averse to such stories, this is not for you so get out, this is rated T, so don't expect mature rating themes. Language can be crude most of the time (well if there's Shego there should be some crude language thrown in right?).

**BABY 101**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

"FUUUULLLLYYYYY!"

I heard one of the staff nurse of the delivery room shout as a gurney was hurriedly pushed inside the sterile area of the large delivery suite. I raised my head to follow the whereabouts of the said gurney but my head was pushed back to its original position. I looked at the chubby lady doctor beside me who has her hand on top of my bulged abdomen. "What's a fully?" I asked. Well I was bored…I've been here for about 3 hours doing nothing! I can't even bring my book inside.

"It means that woman is fully dilated. You know how medical people like to shorten short phrases and make it look like medical jargons."

I smirked, I have not met anyone who would openly mock their profession of choice yet…well not even I do that, I at least try to appreciate my villainous profession even for just a little bit, but this doctor… "You do realize you're a doctor right?"

She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders before smiling at me as if she was the most angelic person on earth, "If I'll pass the physician licensure exam, yeah."

I nodded my head, "So what are you?"

"The last I check I was a human being," She said trying to hide her grin

"You're lucky you are in a hospital you know that? Now that I know that you're not a doctor and that you're not the one to help me here, I could just strangle you or just burn you until you die."

She patted my belly, "Well, until your OBGYNE comes, I'll be the one helping you out and relaying to her what is happening to you, so until then, you can't kill me." She told me still smiling.

I frowned at her and my frown deepened when I felt a slight pain on my belly.

"Contracting?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

She shook her head no, "Most women here would be gripping my hand so tight at this stage of labor." She said before writing on a piece of paper.

"I hope you're not sending some negative reports to your boss,"

She laughed and her boisterous laugh was…let me use their medical jargon here…contagious, I have to laugh with her. "Nah, I don't send reports, my boss as you fondly call her just calls from time to time and ask me about your vitals, your baby's vitals, dilation, effacement…"

"Okay enough with the jargons, so you haven't answered my question, what are you seriously?"

"I'm serious though, I was human last I check, but to humor you, I'm a medical intern. I'll get my MD status when I graduate and get my diploma, and I'll be a 'working' doctor once I get my license, capisce?"

I nodded and then there was silence

"So what is your name? I think it is unfair that you know my name and I don't know yours and we are trading quips here and there,"

"Most of my friends call me Cla-cla, my family calls me a more feminine nick name which I will not tell you, and here at work? They call me Clarissa so you can choose the first or the last."

"How about I choose Claire?" A grin crawled on my face when I saw her looked at me as if she was ready to open my belly and took my baby off me without anesthesia, "So did I just hit the bull's eye?"

"I might just give a negative report to my boss,"

"Cla-cla it is then."

Silence which was broken by a nurse coming to her side, she whispered something to her in a language very foreign to me before she left a piece of paper in three colors and leave us again. I looked at it and she showed it to me. Birth Notification Record, it says.

"Do you want me to write for you? The nurses wanted to get through with the paper works plus I think after you give birth, you would have to sign more papers."

"Sure, I'll let you write for me."

So she started writing all the details that was in my medical file that was needed as well and she stopped when she arrived to the parental part. "So what's the daddy's name?"

"None,"

She looked at me but not with an astonished expression, but instead she looked at me like she understood my situation; a different situation though, something she purged in her head, not the real one. "I see,"

"No you don't,"

"Look, you don't have to be embarrassed about being a single mom, it's very common now, I have a cousin who was a single mother…"

"I'm not embarrassed; it's just that what you were thinking was wrong."

"So you're married and you are in the process of divorce?"

I sighed in exasperation, "I'm not married and this child has no father."

"Huh?"

"The child got two mommies,"

"Ohhhh…" she smiled genuinely but I still know she didn't get what I mean, but I still want to make fun of her."You know I do want to have that too in the future, if I'd get a girlfriend willing to build a family with me. I'll probably ask my brother to donate!"

I laughed and she looked at me quizzically, "I don't think there's any scenario you can think of at the moment that will exactly say what really happened and that will answer the question in that papers."

She looked at me as if I grew another head on my shoulder, "So what?"

"You won't believe me so I'd rather not say and leave the father question blank."

"Why don't you try telling me first?"

"Nosy aren't you?"

She looked at me embarrassed and she just bit her lower lip. She looked down and started writing on another part of the birth notification questionnaire. I took a deep breath then smiled at her, "But since I really got nothing to do and it seems it's gonna take me forever to go into full labor, then I won't mind telling you, just promise me one thing?"

I smiled when she looked at me as if she was a child begging for cookies, "What?"

I smirked, "Anything you hear from this point forward shall stay between the two of us, promise me,"

"I promise," she replied while raising one hand in the air while leaving one hand on my belly,

"Okay…"

-KSKSKSKSKS-

(Flash back)

The look on Kim Possible's face were that of shock and aghast. Not even Shego's feeling when she declared her hatred towards the green skinned female during that Diablo incident that was perpetuated by Dr. Drakken can compare to how the green skinned female felt at the moment.

It had been a year after Kim Possible's graduation, one year after the failed attempt of the Lorwadians to take over the Earth, less than a year when Team Possible broke up since the so called match made in heaven fell apart. Shego, by now a retired villainess took the opportunity to face up with her feelings for the red headed heroine.

It wasn't the word of rejection that had hurt Shego deep, but it was the look on the red head's face that says how _her_ being gay and having this unlikely feeling for the red head was sick and wrong…like the older woman was nothing but an abomination. That stung deep and the lack of words from the red head just drove the green skinned woman to madness that she decided retiring was so over-rated.

Shego came rushing to Dr. Drakken's newest lair that had not been used for any nefarious plans as of the moment, she had the intent of bringing the lair into chaos because right now she has all the intention to make Drakken move his ass and do something to take over the world…and she will be a very active part of this plan. She went directly to the mad scientist's command console but didn't found him there, she frowned and thought of where he could be at the moment; she knew that the doctor hasn't been in this lair's laboratory since he has no use of it while he was retired but there was this nagging feeling at the back of her head that tells her to go look at the lab to find her employer.

Since Shego's instinct had never failed yet, she moved to where it's dictating her to go. She found herself in front of the closed laboratory door and stopped. She was about to turn away from the said room after sometime of thinking when she heard giggling noises inside. Okay, it's not unusual for Dr. D to giggle because of his childish ways most of the time, but it's not the mad scientist's giggling that warned her that something was wrong, it was him giggling with another inside, and from how the "other" person purrs the name drewbie she could bet her ass that the doctor is with no other than DNAmy…and Dr. D plus DNAmy doesn't bode well.

Unless of course they were doing something rated M inside which actually gave the green skinned woman goosebumps and the feeling of vomiting, but she steadied herself and without warning let herself in…

(End Flash back)

KSKSKSKKSKS

"Wait a minute, are you talking about how you got pregnant or are you talking about someone else getting pregnant? Or are we even talking about the ABC's of getting pregnant?"

I looked at the intern beside me with my eyes bearing a warning expression, she just shrugged her shoulders at me though; this woman is tough…maybe being threatened by a pregnant woman who is on the verge of giving birth cancels the dangerous undertone? "Do you want to know or not?"

"Go on?"

KSKSKSKSKS

(Flash back cont.)

Shego's attempt to give her boss a lecture regarding teaming up with crazy villains was stuck in her throat when she saw a large glass tube containing green colored liquid and inside was some growing mass connected to a tube which the green skinned woman deduced to contain blood since the tube was colored red inside despite the green background of the liquid. The sudden realization that her employer was actually cloning her and with the help of DNAmy sparks anger inside her, she started moving forward with a different purpose from before she came, she was ready to incinerate the whole damn laboratory. NO ONE CLONES SHEGO AND LIVE TO TELL THE TALE!

(End flashback)

KSKSKSKSKS

"Incinerate? You didn't even have a lighter or a match with you!"

"I only need me to do that," I watched her face transform from disbelief to challenge so what was I to do? I raise one hand and ignited it. She jerked back a little and her face paled for a while, but that "seconds" of fright was enough to give me enjoyment despite my current situation.

"You're not supposed to do that," she said frowning

"You look like someone who wants a challenge in life,"

"You think this body of mine needs challenge? I got hypertension and that kind of challenge just screams STROKE to me, so next time…please give a warning before doing that."

"You want a next time?"

Her frown deepened, "No,"

"Just as I thought," I took a deep breath when I felt a contraction came. I let her finish writing first on her paper before I once again speak, "So you want me to continue?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid to let you start a good story and then stop you from finishing it."

"Well from the way you interrupt me every time…"

"Readers and listeners are curious people so sue me!"

"Whatever…so to continue,"

KSKSKSKSKSKS

(Flashback cont.)

"AH!" Dr. Drakken screamed as soon as he saw the green skinned woman step closer to them. DNAmy had the brain to hide behind the glass tube but the blue skinned retired megalomaniac just screamed on his place like a banshee, and his scream notched up an octave higher when the livid villainess pulled at his collar and lifted him up from the ground, "She…ack…go…you are…ack…strangling…ack…"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now after cloning me!" Shego asked angrily and then she shook her employer like a toy,

"We are…ack…not…cloning…ackkk…SHEGO! We are not cloning you!" the blue skinned employer finally said which caused Shego to frown and drop the man on the ground eliciting a loud "aw" from the fallen guy.

"If that," Shego said pointing to the growing mass, "…isn't cloning me, than what is that?"

Here Dr. Drakken made a loud gulping sound followed by a loud "eeep" from the fat geneticist, "It's not…"

Shego looked at Drakken in disbelief before menacingly focusing her eyes on the hiding evil cohort, "Then what?"

"Actually…actually…"

"I don't have all day Dr. D,"

"It's the product of genetic engineering!"

Shego looked unaffected, "Explain to me that…"

Drakken looked at DNAmy who showed herself and happily explained, "Well it's just a little bit of blood here added to a little bit of blood there…"

(End of Flashback)

KSKSKSKSKS

"Let me guess…the explanation was much more complicated than that?"

"You can't expect me to actually get every sentence right, she lost me the moment she said the word haplotype,"

"Oh…I see… and that's after how many words from the start?"

I am well overdue with keeping myself from plasma firing people, once I delivered; this intern will be ASH, "Anyway,"

KSKSKSKSKS

(Flashback cont.)

"WHAT?" Shego thought she saw smoke came out from her nose, "You are telling me that this," she once again pointed a finger at the mass, "Is the product of you two tinkering on my blood?"

The two evil geniuses nodded their head

"Why?" Shego forced herself to calm down because as she can see, it's not gonna help her understand the situation at the moment,

"You see I was not busy with any evil schemes so I just went on doing on something since I missed working on plans, and I was able to build this container, it's a simulation of a human uterus and…I mean why build something and not use it right?" Drakken explained in his most pitiful voice.

"You shouldn't have built it in the first place!" Shego roared

"But it's there already! Once I got the blue prints printed out, I thought it would be great plus I'm sure I could help the world with it!" Drakken said whining,

"Stop that Dr. D, I am not in the mood to see you whine like a brat!" Shego held the bridge of her nose with her fingers, "From what DNAmy told me, this mass you are doing then is not just my blood, because really if this is cloning I am going to forget my promise not to kill anyone, she said she mixed two kinds of blood into some dna-less mass, so whose blood did you use other than mine?" Shego closed her eyes and hope to the highest power that the doctor didn't use his or use DNAmy for this plan because to quote Stoppable, that would be sick and wrong.

Here the two geniuses looked each other before looking at the green skinned woman,

"WHO…"

"Kim Possible!" Drakken and DNAmy replied together,

Shego's eyes widened and her basic instinct caused her to once again grab the blue skinned man and shove him hard on the wall while being lifted off the ground, "What the fuck Dr. D! Where the hell did you get Kim Possible's blood!" Shego's eyes were blazing with anger,

"I…I told one henchman to get some sample from the Middleton Hospital!"

Silence

"SHEEEGO, let me down please you're hurting me!"

"Tell me…what will happen to this mass?" Drakken paled more and DNAmy started stepping backward, "I hate repeating my question, WHAT. WILL. HAPPEN. TO. THIS. MASS!"

"It will become a baby!" DNAmy replied hurriedly before ducking under a large console

Shego looked at the blue skinned doctor angrily, "You did that?" he nodded his head fast, "Without consent…why not rape Kim Possible as well?" Shego said while her hands started powering up

"SHEGO…your hands…"

"I'm going to burn you crisp…"

"NO!" DNAmy shouted while showing her head out of the console, "I'll stop the machine! I'll break it and everything will stop, all of this will be gone in about an hour or so…"

Shego stopped.

(End Flashback)

KSKSKSKS

"That mass you were talking about is already a living being…you let them?"

I took a deep breath, "How the heck did you think I become pregnant?"

"Huh?"

"Well I can't let them just blow the tube off, it's like me telling them to abort a child, and it was mine and Kim's, so…"

"What did you do?" I winced before answering because I had another contraction

"They said if they stop the machine the mass will die, and I can't let them put up the machine for long since every lair owned by the doctor is under surveillance by GJ, so sooner or later they will see the tube and may either unplug it or take it and raise the kid on theor own, that's my kid, I won't let them…"

"And?"

"I'm not even sure if I can get pregnant the normal way, so DNAmy proposed that she could transfer the fetus inside me that way, it will be safer and out of GJ's reach."

"Plus you'll have your own little Kim Possible with you," The intern smiled and that also made me smile."

"Fuck…I just had a contraction! Why was I getting another?"

"Wait for a while," Cla-cla went out and when she got back, she was wearing a sterile gloves. She did an IE as she calls it and then smiled at me, "It seems your own Kim Possible decided to keep you company already,"

"What?"

"You're fully all of a sudden and your baby is at station + 2 which means we have to transfer you to the delivery table,"

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack," She smiled, "I'll go get your OBGYNE,"

Another contraction hit and I felt my bag finally broke, "Fuck…you better hurry!"

KSKSKSKS

30 minutes of gut ripping pain and silent screams, Cla-cla the intern finally transferred to my arm an 8 pound baby girl with red hair that reminds me of this miracle's other mother, with an APGAR score of 10, almost perfect SCREEM score and length of 21 inches. She was perfect…I was given a perfect little angel

"Welcome to the world Kish," I heard Cla-cla say

"Kish?"

"Well if you put Kim and Sheryl together….you know how in it is to combine two names now a days, like YORI for Yoko and Midori…"

"Okay-okay I get it!"

"What? It's cute!"

"Cute my ass!"

"Don't curse in front of the baby!"

"She's newly born, she can't hear yet…"

"Yes she can and we can too…" That was the OBGYNE, not Cla-cla anymore.

It was a roller coaster ride but having this little bundle in my arms right now was worth all the pains I suffered for the last 7 months.

-End Chapter 1-

A/N: I think the old version has Kim's POV in the first chapter so here there's only Shego, and I think this was way longer than the first chapter of the first one, and there's more interaction between Shego and the intern. So yeah Cla-cla is an original character supposed to be, lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Please see first chapter for complete warnings and disclaimers. I thank the power for giving me time to update and some inspiration. I also thank the readers who have read the first chapter update of Baby 101 and special thanks to those who left reviews and comments (at ffnet and deviantart), it is because of the readers that there is a writer so to everyone, SALAMAT PO!

**BABY 101**

**Chapter 2: Enter Kim Possible**

Beep-beep-bee-beep

"Go Wade…" Kim Possible, teen hero said after turning on her trusty blue "kimmunicator" and the Afro-American genius' face showed on the screen.

"Sorry Kim, I know this is the last thing you want to get but you wouldn't believe what I'm about to tell you," Wade said after sipping from his large soda

"I don't think there's anything you would say that I won't believe Wade, so sitch me." Kim said smiling

"Well our Dr. Drakken is on it again," he said as he reads on his computer screen

"On it what?" Ron Stoppable, perennial sidekick and one time super hero asked as he and his BFF turned GF now turned BFF again walks along isle 14 of Middleton Mall. He decided to walk behind to get a peak on the boy-genius at Kim's small screen.

"He's down Smarty Mart trying to take over it." Wade's eyes rolled, "Well I say it's better he's taking over Smarty Mart than the world." He smiled.

"What's with Dr. D? I thought he was reformed after what happened 2 years ago?" Kim asked frowning,

"Maybe Dr. D. had been bored to death, it seems that his mutant plants had stabilized and GJ had taken over." Wade tried to explain the ex-villain's sudden return to villainy

Kim was frowning yes, but deep inside she was excited, it had been two years since she exchanged punches and quips with Shego and 7 months since she had seen the voluptuous woman _voluptuous? You really had it bad Possible!_ Their last encounter was not in good terms, she had broken up with Ronald 8 months after high school graduation to do some introspection and then when she was about to get the result of her effort Shego came barging in, declaring her affection to the red head and Kim being her usual self accused Shego of playing with her mind to get back to being a villain.

What's worst was the way she declined Shego's affection, as if the woman was some leper in the days of old…as if Shego had a contagious disease. It wasn't long after Shego was gone that she realized that she too shared the same feelings towards the older woman…but she was too late. Dr. Drakken and Shego vanished and she had not heard of them yet until today.

"Our ride Wade please and thank you,"

Wade was shocked as well as Ron, "Wait KP…you mean Team Possible is back in the game?" Ron asked excitedly.

"If Dr. Drakken is back then Team Possible will have to be pulled from early retirement." Kim replied happily, _and I got a green skinned woman to convince!_

"SADI is on her way there Kim…" Wade said. He smiled when he saw Kim's Mission Face turned on. 2 years had been too long and he missed those times.

"Wade rock!" Rufus who decides to peek out of Ron's side pocket chirped

KSKSKSKSKSKSKS

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT! BUT YOU'RE NOT!" The blue skinned ex-megalomaniac was wearing his usual evil garb which he gave up after the eventful day when the Lorwadians tried to invade earth and he and his sidekick, Shego helped Kim Possible save the world. He has in his hand a gun and it was pointed to the cashier in front, the customers were all huddled at the corner along with the manager. "NOW UNLESS YOU ALL START GIVING ME A DOLLAR FOR EACH TRANSACTED ITEM, I SHALL USE THIS PORTABLE DEMOLECULIZER AND REMOVE ALL OF YOU FROM THIS PLANET…AND THEN I DR. DRAKKEN…"

"Yadda-yadda-yadda…"

Dr. Drakken turned and his eyes widened, "MY ARCHNEMESIS KIM POSSIBLE!" he frowned, "Aren't you retired?" he spoke low this time

"Ask yourself the same thing Drakken!" Ron replied for Kim, "Besides, we are pulling from retirement since you suddenly went rogue again!"

"Oh come on Ronald, this used to be fun when we weren't this chummy!" Dr. Drakken said smiling then pointing said "portable demoleculizer" to Team Possible.

"And please…one dollar for each transaction? That is even low for you Dr. Drakken…are you trying to give Frugal Lucre a run for his money?" Kim said sarcastically

"Oh please, don't even think about comparing me to that guy who wouldn't shut up! Now if you please settle in the corner over there, I got work to do…" Drakken frowned when he noticed Kim Possible not giving him attention, "Duh…I am here Kim Possible, what are you looking for over there?" the blue skinned man asked Kim who was obviously looking for something at the back of the ex-villain.

Kim turned her attention to Dr. Drakken and smirked, "Are you and Shego trying to keep me off loop so she can surprise attack me?" Drakken's expression was that of ignorance, "Errr…Shego as in She with a capital E-G-O?" Drakken's head shook to the side, "Green skinned, plasma throwing sidekick?"

Ron frowned and elbowed Kim lightly, "I think Dr. D finally snapped," he whispered.

"Oh that Shego…" Dr. Drakken said nervously, "Errr…well…"

Kim's brows met and she stepped closer to the blue skinned man, "Yes that Shego,"

Dr. Drakken stepped back, "She's out of commission, I'm going solo this time!" he said pointing the gun once again to Kim Possible.

Ron shook his head, "Come on Dr. D, are you telling me that you finally got the back bone to take over ahhh…" he looked around, "Smarty Mart?"

"Hah! Great things start usually with small ones! Now Smarty Mart and tomorrow the WORLD!" he waved his gun, "Now will you two please just step to that corner so you can be with my other hostages?"

His eyes widened when his eyes turned to Kim Possible, "Oh…"

"Answer me, where is Shego?" Kim asked once again, her face clouded with anger. She was stepping closer to the blue skinned scientist who was now trembling, "I hate repeating my question,"

"Shego hates it too…" Dr. Drakken eeped and accidentally pulled the trigger of his Demoleculizer and then cringed when a greenish goo splashed on Kim Possible making a big stain on her chest.

"WHAT? Give me that!" Ron said angrily snatching the fake machine from the blue skinned man's grasp, "This is so low for you Dr. D!"

"Now answer me," the tight muscle line on Kim's face tells Dr. Drakken and Ron that the red head is trying to suppress her inner Kim, the one that had sent Shego to the electrical tower and would have killed the green skinned ex-villainess if not for her comet power.

"I suggest you talk now Dr. D while Kim is still well…" Ron gulped, "Kim?"

"I already told you she's out of commission!" Dr. D wailed stepping back and away from Kim Possible.

The red headed teen heroine stopped, the frown on her face not dropping, "Out of commission how?"

"Ackk!" Dr. Drakken stepped back fast, "She's just out of commission, she can't fight anymore and she send to me her resignation!" The escape of the blue skinned man was halted by Kim who dragged the doctor back through his gown and throwing him on the opposite side of the counter, where Drakken's back hit the wall with a loud 'thud' "I am telling the truth!"

Kim now standing over the cowering doctor continued to interrogate, "What did you do to Shego?" Dr. Drakken's eyes widened, he tightened his lips and shook his head to the side quickly, "Wrong answer Dr. D…" the anger clouding Kim's face bordered to maniacal and Ron seeing his best friend turned into this darkness have to think of ways to help the blue skinned man out.

"KP…"

Kim looked back at Ron directing the same look at her best friend, "Not now Ron…busy…"

Ron gulped and looked at his naked molerat pet who share the same look as him

"I said I hate repeating my question…"

"Shego is pregnant!" Dr. Drakken screamed then he start thinking, "Well she was pregnant…I'm not sure if she is still pregnant now…" and he was interrupted once again by Kim pulling him by his collar, lifting him off the ground and slamming his back on the wall, this time with more force, "Ack! I am telling the truth Kim Possible!"

"How…" Kim's eyes were disoriented

"You got her pregnant Dr. D? That's just sick and wrong!" Ron interrupted

The look in Kim's eyes could have put a hole in Dr. Drakken's head, "You…"

"I didn't do it! I didn't get Shego pregnant!" Kim and Ron looked at him quizzically, "You did!" Dr. Drakken screamed at Kim Possible's face and Ron looked at Kim in bewilderment.

"KP, the last time you look in the mirror, you were still a girl right? You don't have the extra appendage to get Shego pregnant…and whoa! Why Shego of all women?" Ron let his mouth run off

"If you are trying to play trick on me Dr. D to get me off my rhythm, then you are doing the wrong thing…"

"I am telling the truth! You can kill me if I am lying!" Drakken said and then he was released by Kim with a 'thud'. The doctor looked up to the face of two heroes who wants further explanation. "Well I guess I have no choice now but to tell you what happened 7 months ago…"

KSKSKSKSKS

Kim Possible laid her aching head on their couch's arm-rest, her friend Ron had brought an ice pack from the kitchen and put it on her forehead. The boy genius Wade can still be seen typing on his key board while the best friends waited for news.

"I need to know the truth about what Dr. Drakken said." Kim took a deep breath before speaking, "And if he was telling the truth where is she?"

"KP, that's why we have Wade here, he'll be looking up for her. Besides, if you want authentication of Dr. Drakken's claim, then we need the baby's DNA to cross-match it with you."

Kim looked at Ron, "You are talking big Ron."

"Ehehehe, it's in the monkey mojo package."

Their conversation was interrupted by Wade, "Sorry Kim,"

"Why?"

"I've hacked on all satellites to find her, I hacked on every cctv but there was no sighting of a green skinned woman…"

"Maybe she disguised herself?" Ron offered,

"Even she disguised herself Ron, I know all Shego's angle I won't missed her!"Kim and Ron's brows rose up, "What?"

"And how well do you know Shego's angle? And how did you know that hm?" Ron asked, hands akimbo

Wade's face blushed, "Can we go back on track now?" at the nod of Kim and Ron's heads Wade continued. "I hacked on every store known for baby things because if Shego was really pregnant then she will be buying things and use either her credit cards or hidden accounts. No withdrawals Kim, no credit card use it's like Shego really just vanished out of thin air!"

"There must be a way to find her…"

"True, and knowing Shego, she could be hiding in one of those backwater countries that is not reached by modern technology." Wade supplied

Kim and Ron nodded their heads, "And where is this backwater country?" Ron asked with his usual goofy smile

Kim's eyes rolled, "Wade means the third world countries and you might be right Wade, as far as I know, there's no existing warrant or ban on Shego on any of those countries."

"Or she may want us to think that she is in a backwater country so that when we go there she is really not there but in a first world…"

"Shut it Ron!" Kim and Wade said in unison

"Just saying!"

-End chapter 2-

Short but at least I got an update! Not bad for the second chapter! I'll probably be updating from down my list of stories up…siya nawa!

Question: Will lesbian themed stories in ffnet be removed? I just heard a rumor, ehehehe (nope I am not one of the bananaramas!)


	3. Chapter 3

I've read the Original Baby 101 I've written, it is still in my DA page, from chapters one to eight, I did noticed that the first and second chapter of the revamp actually constitute the first chapter of the original, though by length, the revamps' chapters were longer. I also realized, that in the original, it ignored STD and season four of Kim Possible, Shego there went MIA because she was clearing her name on the countries she has warrants. In this revamp, STD happened, Graduation and alien invasion happened as well – hence there was the pardon.

That gave me now a headache as to the reason why would Shego go MIA… plus Betty Director with Shego's mother? How absurd was I? You might ask, why say all these things, because my dear friends, I plan to rectify that. Aside from rectifying the grammar, I am also changing a big part of the plot of the original, this is a sort of warning, so if there are violent reactions to the changes, I'm going to ignore it, for you all are warned.

I am supporting The Philippine Tourism…, one of the best beaches in the country is in Pagudpod. Much affordable and not as polluted as Boracay now, (Yeah, Boracay isn't the only beach in the Philippines duh! I'm not saying don't see the B, but try others…)

**BABY 101**

**Chapter 3: Surfin' USA**

[Three years post-partum, Pagudpod, Ilocos Norte, Philippines]

The now two year old toddler could be seen playing with a chubby woman with black hair. They were both sitting on the sand of the shore making something that looks like a cave. The green skinned woman was noted to be sitting on a beach chair a little bit far from where the playing toddler was, and a 14 inch laptop was on her thigh, she could be seen busy typing.

The chubby woman stood up, urge the toddler with her to do the same to which the red headed kid obeyed, and then the two trudged to where the green skinned woman was.

"Mowmy!" the little red head squealed as her little legs ran to the now smiling raven haired woman.

"Had enough of the sand for today?" Shego asked her daughter who smiled and shook her little red head no. She then refocused her eyes on the other woman. "Tired of Kish already?"

She frowned, "I'm itchy," she then laid a hand on the toddler's head, "She's a good kid, I don't know how one could resist her."

There was comfortable silence, "When will you go back to Manila?"

"Well I am on vacation, two weeks the most," she smiled and looked at the green skinned woman, "Tired of having me around already? I've just arrived yesterday."

"Ant Cla-cla go-go?" the toddler asked pouting,

"No, your mom is kicking me out but she can't make me go."

"Don't give her the wrong message," Shego chastised, yet she was smiling.

"I am the one sending your kid the _wrong_ message? Huh?"

The taller woman took some sand from the ground and threw it the chubby doctor. Cla-cla ran away but came back panting and smiling.

"Play-play?" Kish asked ready to go at it again.

"No, you tire me out!" the black haired doctor said which earned her a pout.

Silence once again except from the sound of the keyboard being tapped.

"Anyway, I'm glad you are here and will be staying that long." Shego said breaking the silence. She removed the dark sunglass she was wearing and directed her emerald eyes on the onyx eyes of the other woman. "I got something to do in China."

"Operation?"

"Sort of…,"

The chubby doctor scrunched her forehead, "I thought you had received pardon before you went MIA in the U.S?"

Shego nodded, "On most countries, there were three who didn't gave me the needed pardon and I want to clear it."

"China is one?"

Shego nodded her head, then she raised her arms and encircled it around the toddler now happily, and contentedly sitting on her lap. "China is one, it seemed they were not in good terms with the US to comply with the request, second is North Korea…,"

"Which you've already taken cared of," the doctor interrupted.

"Yes, and the last is Japan," Shego took a deep breath before letting the air out, "That one was a hard bargain."

The chubby woman decided to take a sit on the other beach chair, "What are you going to do about it?"

She sighed, "I can't do anything about it here, I need to go back to U.S and settle that one there." She looked at the woman she now regarded as her best friend and then at the small private house she and her daughter was occupying.

"When are you leaving for US?"

"When I return from China," Shego said as a matter of fact.

Cla-cla looked at the red headed child who was dozing off on her mother's lap, "When are you going to China?"

"In two days, I just got an email from Li with the directions of the mission." She frowned, "And she also informed me that one of the conditions of the government in giving me full pardon was for me to never set foot in China again, including Hongkong."

The small woman laughed, "How the heck are you going to do the mission then?"

Shego laughed as well, "It seemed it's only effective after the mission,"

"Suckers…," The doctor nodded her head, "Are you not allowed in Japan too?"

"Nah," Shego arranged Kish on her shoulder, "They just want me to work on their condition, full pardon guaranteed and I can still bring Kish to Tokyo Disneyland."

"Good to hear," she smiled. "I'm going to baby sit aren't I?"

The green skinned woman nodded her head, "You are on vacation anyway," she grinned, "We also need a chauffeur on our way to NAIA (1)"

The doctor frowned, "I'm not driving 12 hours straight!" the chubby woman brought out her tongue at the green skinned woman.

"I hope this place is still open when… well… if I needed to go MIA again." Shego said seriously.

"By the time you need this place to go missing, the people from the US would have probably known the place already. That Kim of yours has this nerdy guy right?"

Shego frowned, "The way you talk, you're implying that I own Kim…,"

She was interrupted by a pointing finger directed on her daughter happily sleeping on her, "You do,"

The taller woman was making a kicking motion that made the chubby doctor laugh, "Look, Kim doesn't feel the same way as I did, and she doesn't swing our way, you know what I mean?"

"I do but…,"

"If you're implying that she's going to change her mind just because 'Kish' happened, then there's no way I'm going to let it happen."

"Why not? She's the woman of your dreams!"

"True, but I want her to love me… ME not just Kish," Shego's shoulders slumped, "You do get what I mean, you're a doctor, you're an intelligent woman."

Cla-cla frowned, "I do," she then scratched her head, "But it's still worth a try you know?"

"I'm not using Kish to get _her_ Cla, not now, not ever."

"But what if…,"

"Stop thinking about it! I don't want any false hopes anymore."

The doctor raised her arms in the air in surrender, "Okay, don't get your hackles up."

"You started it!"

"And I said okay already!"

No sound except for the sea water hitting the soft sands and rocks.

"I should go and prepare lunch…,"

"Sorry Cla,"

"No problem, I know you're such a bitch so I already expected it…," Shego mouthed "F-U'C-K Y-O-U" to the doctor, "Sorry Shego, I don't do threesome, you have to clear it out with Pilar first!"

"Arrggghhhh!"

"You know I'm cooking your lunch, you don't want any sticky something in it right?"

"I'm going to get back at you someday!"

"You and your daughter are already a pain in my ass…,"

"No cursing!"

"She's sleeping!"

"EVEN!"

KIGO

It was night time, Shego and Kish shared the bigger room in the private house. The green skinned woman was watching her daughter sleeping peacefully. She wonders how her little red head would react to the news that they are leaving her Ant-ant behind. Two weeks isn't that long to wait.

When Kish was born three years ago, Cla-cla was the intern in charge. She was actually the one who gave Kish her nickname. When the ex-villainess was discharge from the hospital, she went back to the three star hotel she was staying in Manila. She didn't thought that she would meet the chubby doctor again until a month later, during Kish vaccination - there she was assisting the pediatrician.

The chubby doctor recognized her at once and she invited the taller woman to the hospital café, and to Shego's surprise, it actually serves delectable food. They sat there and chatted for a long time and Shego opened up, she told the intern her problem, and to Shego's surprise, she offered her the use of their family's vacation house in a province north.

It was also the doctor who found out about Kish's inherent power which she got from her. When Kish turned one year old, Cla-cla brought the girl with her in another province for a birthday celebration (Her nephew is celebrating his fourth birthday), where her family owned a piece of land, and where they have a piggery business. The little girl was playing at the backyard with her ant-ant, when a non-poisonous snake suddenly fell from a tree. The doctor shrieked in surprise and this caused the little red head to scream in fear. The heightened emotion brought Kish's hands to be engulfed by green flames … to which Cla-cla recalled as the same flame Shego showed her a year ago, in the hospital delivery room.

It took a lot of caresses and nice promises for Kish to calm down, and when she did, the flame died. Three days later, a nervous looking Cla-cla reported to Shego. The green skinned woman hugged her daughter, but until now, she never get to witness it herself; knowing her friend, she wouldn't lie about such thing.

The chubby doctor had been a big part of Kish life up until now.

KIGO

[Five days later]

The green skinned woman tiptoed as she passed by the living room, the large couch has a doctor and a kid there sleeping. Noiselessly, she was able to clean herself, change her clothes and prepare some food for her gurgling stomach. The smell of the cooking bacon roused the doctor from her sleep.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she yawned and stood up, "So you finally arrived, I thought Kish will tear my ears off from asking when will you return…" she took a deep breath, "Bacon at this time sounds pretty tasty." She said stepping towards the kitchen.

"Make your own, I am hungry I could eat a whole pig!" Shego said while preparing her large sandwich.

"Damot!"(2) she retorted and then went to make her own sandwich.

"Anything I should know?"

Cla-cla continued making her own food, "Kish was okay, if you don't take into consideration her constant question about your return." She patted the bread on the top, "Hmmmm, delicious…, aside from that? Everything ran smoothly between the two of us."

"Nice to hear,"

"Pilar came two days ago, she wasn't happy."

"Jealous?"

"No, she wants to go out, drink, have fun, I declined of course. We stayed home together but well, as I've said, she wasn't happy."

Shego snorted, "She doesn't have to wait long and she'll have you all to herself." The green skinned woman saw the doctor pout, "What was that pout for?"

"I'll miss Kish!"

Shego grinned, "She'll miss you too." The taller woman sat on the chair, "besides, aren't you working on getting to Canada? Maybe if you get lucky and go there, we could visit you."

Cla-cla put out her tongue on Shego, "Maybe,"

"We'll send you post cards."

"You could put some greens on it while you're at it." She bite on her sandwich,

"As if you need it,"

"Everyone needs it Shego."

"Everyone but you."

Another tongue before Cla-cla once again bite on her sandwich.

"I need to contact my mother,"

"When are you going?"

"I hope you don't get angry, but while there in China, I booked a one way ticket to Middleton on Tuesday, next week."

The doctor sighed, "You're cutting my vacation short."

"I know, but it'll give you more time to make up with Pilar."

KIGO

"I got news,"

"This should be good,"

"I think Shego is coming back,"

"The child?"

"I'll bet my life, she's taking the child with her."

"They shouldn't make contact with Possible."

"As far as I know, Possible has no knowledge of their whereabouts, nor their imminent coming."

"YOU CAN'T TOUCH THE KID! YOU ALL WILL DIE IF YOU DO!"

"Shut him up…"

The sound of high voltage electricity and scream drowned the place.

KIGO

The red headed toddler was nowhere near normal. The toddler was brawling on the airport, she wanted her ant-ant to come with them, nothing Shego would do could pacify the little terror. The doctor had promise to follow just for Kish to stop from crying and going with her mother meekly. In the airplane, the toddler decided not to talk with her 'mowmy' and went directly to sleep. Waking up intermittently, looking for her ant-ant or asking for her milk.

Arrival at Middleton was quiet. Shego has no idea how her mother, Estela Goodwill was able to make it so that no one was suspicious of her arrival. The doting grandmother, who actually was loath to be called grandma was ecstatic to finally see her granddaughter. She had already made peace with the fact that none of her children will give her any, but Shego once again proved her wrong.

Estela admits, that of all her children, Shego always has the way to prove her wrong… and this one was most acceptable.

Kish decided that she likes her grandmother more than her mother at this time, so without any preamble, the little red head clung to the older version of Shego and this was most acceptable by the woman.

"So what happened? You two seemed to be at war."

"Oh this little one is angry at me for leaving her ant-ant behind." Shego said scowling.

Estela looked at her pouting granddaughter, "I see," she grinned, "Does Kim pouts like this?" she asked out of the blue.

Kish' ears perked up, "Me?"

Estela laughed and Shego rolled her eyes, "Yes, I was meaning you." The old woman said before leading her daughter out of the airport, "You might be wondering how come there was no one you knew is here right now,"

"Well I was thinking that, yes," Shego clang to her mother's arm while Kish hugged her grandmother tightly.

"I do know some people, and I mean 'some' in a good way." The older Goodwill said grinning.

"Yeah-yeah," There was silence until the three stopped in front of a minivan, "You own this?"

The older version of Shego looked at her daughter smiling, "I was sure to get a cruder way of asking me that, but…,"

"Can't curse when the kid's around."

"Motherhood mellowed you a lot."

"Well, let those other thugs say that and they'll know what "mellowing' does to me."

"Good thing I'm not one of those thugs."

"So you thought," Shego quipped before opening the door. "Wow, complete with safety seat for Kish,"

"I always come prepared, unlike someone I know…,"

"Don't start mother,"

They were able to put Kish on her seat without any problem, the red head seemed tired is not on any mood to have more tantrums, so the mother and daughter (Estela and Shego) went and took their places at the front of the van.

"Are you going to meet with GJ already?"

Shego shook her head, "I don't have any warrants here, the reason I'm going to deal with them could wait, I can take my time." She watched her mother nod her head, then she started the engine and started driving out of the parking lot. "I don't know what to say to Kim. I mean… I can't just barge in at GJ, announce I'm there and tell Kimmie, 'hey I bore your daughter, that's…"

"Kim isn't with GJ."

Shego just looked at her mother, _have my mother been spying on my princess?_

-End Chapter 3-

A/N: Happy mother's day to all of the mothers out there, and to everyone's mothers.

1 – Ninoy Aquino International Airport (It was named MIA before Corazon Aquino became the president, MIA stands for Manila International Airport.)

2 – shortened form of MADAMOT which means selfish


	4. Chapter 4

I really have no reason to give why I was late updating, as in one year late. I have too many stories going on, and I got so little muse, so I update stories depending on what tickles my imagination at that point in time. So Lesbinope pointed that out in big bold letters, and I am very sorry!

I re-read my STUPID CUPID story, the sequel to my Life's worth, and I think the story is too serious. I know where it should go, but I can't find the words to write it with. You all think I should stick with the serious/dark plot or should I revamp it like this? I'm not taking it down yet, until I made all the revamps if ever I decided to. My other KIGO story, A Twist of Destiny is being re-written as well, since it really has sucky grammar, plot remains though.

**BABY 101**

**Chapter 4: Daycare Center is fun...**

Landing a 9-5 job was impossible for someone like Kim Possible. Right after Drakken's failed return to villainy, minus Shego, his green skinned, plasma spewing sidekick, Team Possible returned to the hero gig. Now Kim Posisble a legal adult, instead of her emancipated status of before had rebuilt her team, with Wade Load still her wing man and main operative team mate and Ron her able and mojo-filled partner. Kim decided to drop the 'side kick' tattoo on Ron Stoppable's forehead after showing what he could really do with his monkey power, and the red head heroine had to undergo arduous training to keep up with the blond man, which was not too hard a feat in Ron's opinion.

So now that they were back in the hero business, a stable, routine 9-5 job is not acceptable. In college, it wasn't a wonder when Monique and Kim decided to take their courses where they were, while Ron decided to pursue a two year chef course in France. The surprise was Bonnie actually taking her theater arts and dance courses at the same school where the red head and the black beauty were, and 'she' becoming a friend to the two. She even tagged along one time to help Kim and Monique to apprehend some jack ass from painting the statue of Liberty red. Monique do step up for Ron during missions that aren't crazy enough to warrant his and Kim's presence, like that time.

This led the group of four to brainstorm and came up with a solution. a Day Care center. A mini school for toddlers where the children will be taken care of while their mothers are away, at the same time, there are different activities to choose for the kids, there will be Martial Arts Classes to be handled by Kim herself, and their new employee from Yamanouchi, Fukusawa Yori (1). A ballet class and acting class that will be handled by Bonnie. The two types of classes gave the children different kind of fun each day and made sure that none of them were tied to the school 24/7.

Ron of course decided to be the school chef which was a delight to the children and teachers, and Monique designed and sew the uniforms. All in all, mothers around Upperton, Middleton and Lowerton were happy with the services the TP Daycare provided for the last year. The income was great, they all have flexible time and they get to see each other in a daily basis.

Despite this, Kim was busy. Not with work, not with the hero business... she was busy looking for Shego and her daughter. Put in the sudden disappearance of DNAmy and Drakken, which she suspect was a consequence of their work on her and Shego's blood, creating the kid that would have been a two year old tot by now, and Kim Possible's life had turned from worse to worst.

Anne and James Possible, parents of the red head had received the news a year after Kim and Wade learned of what happened to the green skinned woman through her ex-employer, the reformed Dr. Andrew Lipsky, a.k.a Dr. Drakken. It was a shocking news at first, their daughter actually fathering a kid, who would have thought? But being intelligent and open minded parents (except for boys...), the couple was nothing but a great support to their problematic daughter.

"So anything new Wade?"

The Afro-American genius' hologram could be seen on top of the Possible's center table at the living room. Wade had gained a lot of height, what him entering a sudden growth spurt in almost four years after the heroine's graduation. He could be mistaken as an adult guy instead of him in his early teen. The gadgets were all remodeled with more advance feature not even Apple or Samsung were able to recreate.

The hologram was typing in a speed comparable to superman while the red head heroine was sitting on the large, single couch in the living room of her parents where the red head was visiting. _"I can't locate Drakken's or DNAmy's whereabouts. As for Shego..." _Wade press a key, _"You know about her pardon not including China, North Korea and Japan right?"_ At the nod of Kim's head, Wade continued, _"She was pardoned in Korea about a year ago, and just recently in China but with an agreement that she cannot step foot in any Chinese territory ever again."_

"That's nice to know... _that _made it clear that she's not doing anything nefarious," Kim mumbled.

"_Come on Kim, Shego maybe a retired villainess and claimed to be evil, but if she really is with your daughter, I doubt she'll do anything to put her in harms way."_

Kim frowned, "What if we had a boy?"

Wade's eyebrows raised, _"Are you hiding some Y chromosome somewhere Kim? I doubt Shego has any."_

Kim laughed, "Okay, so we had a daughter. Any news about them? Oh and what happened to her warrant in Japan?"

"_I don't have news about them yet, and it seemed Shego is working on a deal with the Japanese government. I didn't find any restraining order on her on Japanese soil though."_

Kim's forehead furrowed while thinking, and then she started chewing on her lower lip. "Wade?"

The young genius smiled, _"Do you want me to hack on the Japanese embassy's database?"_

Kim sighed and shook her head in mock annoyance, "Actually I was hoping you could arrange a meeting for me with the Japanese Ambassador. I also wished to take Yori with me, just in case we need some serious translating."

Wade laughed out loud, _"Okay, you got me there. consider it done Kim. As for Shego and your child, I'm not going to stop until I locate them. I promise you that."_

"You are a good friend," Kim said before Wade nodded his head and the holograph died. Kim turned her head when she heard a voice...

"I hope we find them." It was Dr. Anne Possible. she was standing behind her daughter and had laid a hand on the red head's shoulder.

"We will, I know we will."

KSKSKS

"What are we going to do with Kish? You can't just lock her up here while you do your thing with GJ. and you know I have work to go to." Estela said as she plays with her granddaughter. "Not that I don't want to be with her, but I doubt you'll agree with me taking her to my job..."

"The hell you will!"

"Language!"

"Langeg!" Kish repeated after her now second favorite person, her own grandmother. "Is Kish going with gammy?"

Shego grinned. She knew how her vain mother hates to be called anything that would implicate her being a grandmother. "No Kish, _GAMMY_ cannot bring you to her studio,"

"Wha studio?"

Estela sighed, "It's where I took pictures of different people Kish, and your mom thinks it is not wise to go there."

Kish nodded as if she understood every word and then returned to playing with the big, red, bus.

"Aren't there any NANNY for hire around?"

Estela grinned, "I know one heroine who actually do baby sitting,she'll probably do it for free..."

"Mother!" Shego looked aghast, "Not that I'm hiding the little angel from her, I'm just not ready to explain to her what happened! I was turned down remember?"

"I hope this isn't some petty revenge on your part,"

"It is not!" The taller and younger woman harrumphed, "I just don't know how she'll react to the news that I actually had her baby!"

"Baby? Who baby?"

"No one honey, continue playing and ignore us please..." Shego said smiling at her daughter sweetly.

"... en tench you!" Estela laughed out loud after hearing her grand daughter finished the phrase.

"Oh my lord... isn't she her mother's daughter?"

"dadadadada..." Kish mumbled out of the blue. Estela and Shego's green eyes met before the two laughed together.

"No one would ever think of her being not yours or hers," Estela said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Anyway, I heard there was this great Daycare center here."

"How great?"

Estela shrugged her shoulders, "I just heard from my clients how great the daycare was. And it was the safest too." She looked at her daughter who was wearing a scowl on her face, "If you like, I could come by it tomorrow before I go to work."

"What go to work!" Shego exclaimed when her mother's idea sunk in. "You know I have to meet up with Betty tomorrow..."

The older woman rolled her eyes, "I do not intend to leave Kish alone, I am going to wait for you before I go. Besides, it's not as if you'll be exchanging pleasantries with Betty the whole day."

Shego deflated, "Okay, I think that would be a good idea."

"When was my idea never good anyway?"

"Gammy geat!" Kish said grinning at her grandmother.

"You need to work on Kish's name for me,"

"I think GAMMY is great." Shego said grinning at her mother.

"Don't make me call you..."

Shego stood and turned her back on her mother and hurriedly exited the living room, "Chicken,"

KSKSKS

The short haired woman who was sitting on a table in a secluded area looked at the restaurant's entrance upon seeing a raven haired woman who stood almost the same height as hers, and since she was very much aware of how the woman she's about to meet, she knew the healthy skin she's seeing was nothing but a disguise. She smiled and waved her hand to catch her attention which she did in a matter of seconds.

She eyed the woman coming her way and as soon as she stopped in front of her... "Hello Betty," the woman standing greeted which earned her a smile from the sitting one – Betty.

"Hello Shego, long time no see." Betty's uncovered eye shone with delight, "Who would have thought that I would be excited seeing you."

Shego grinned and sat opposite the older woman, "Who indeed." she exclaimed and looked at the iced tea on the table that seemed to be untouched. "You haven't ordered anything?"

"Waiting for you, you called remember? So it's your treat."

"I'm supposed to be broke!"

"Shego," Betty grinned, "We both know that even if you have surrendered all your illegal money, your legal ones warrants you and all your descendants to live a happy, peaceful and rich life. So it is your treat."

The disguised woman raised her hand in mock surrender, "So..."

"I want fettuccine with extra garlic bread plus another one of this house iced tea..."

"You haven't even touched yours..."

"I'm going to now," Shego rolled her eyes. "And you?"

"I'm fine, I need to do this quick anyway, mother has to go to work."

Betty smiled, "Speaking of Estela, tell her I missed her and I'll come by her studio sometime."

"So?" Shego raise one brow.

The GJ director sighed, "We got request from the Japanese government that to be able to exterminate your existing warrant in their country, you have to work with their agent under the supervision of GJ."

"Agent? That's too clear I don't know where to start." Betty's reply to Shego's quip was halted by the arrival of the waiter and Shego ordering Betty's food. Once the server was out of earshot, they continued.

"The agent is undercover. The embassy promised that thier agent will contact us as soon as they have a clear idea of who they are up against," the look on the older woman's face turned from happy to serious, "Besides, I think you really should be involved in this since the Japanese government started moving upon the disappearance of your employer."

The expression on Shego's face was that of 'innocence', "Employer?"

Betty's one eye rolled (well the other probably did but it was covered...), "Drakken? remember him."

Shego smiled, "Oh him? Well it's not unusual for him disappear from time to time."

"True," another interruption with the waiter bringing two iced teas. A few seconds more, "His disappearance though was not the usual, he disappeared along with DNAmy." The older woman saw the dawning of recognition in the younger woman's face. "Do you have any clue why?" No answer, "Look Shego, I got a hunch why you suddenly became MIA despite having been forever paroled in the United States. It wasn't much of a secret, you were pregnant, the question now is... how? And who is the father."

"Fuck you Betty! You have no right to snoop..."

"I didn't snoop around Shego, I maybe the head of GJ Operatives in the US but I don't snoop on personal things about people who aren't criminals. You weren't then."

Frown formed on the green skinned woman's forehead, "Then how?"

"Drakken blabbed, that's how. He went to my office, smelling like he pissed on his pants and begged me to keep her in the GJ cell. When I asked why, he said he doesn't want to die by Kim Possible's hand. And when I ask why again, he said something about you being pregnant and that our red headed heroine was ready to commit murder at Smarty Mart."

"Smarty Mart?"

"Well, Drakken decided to take over smarty mart with a fake demoleculizer that oozes green goo that doesn't get off any shirt."

"And he squirted on Kimmie," she shook her head when she saw the other woman nod her head in acquiscence.

"So I know about your pregnancy, I know that there is a child involve, what I don't know is what's Drakken's involvement and at to what extent did DNAmy helped."

Shego smirked, "So you just put those ideas together?"

"Yes, which you will tell me if you want my help."

"What kind of help?"

"All intels that Japanese were willing to share."

S few moments of silence which was accepted as the waiter delivered the food. When alone... "I don't want Kim Possible to be informed of this... I mean, I'd personally tell her when the time is right."

"Now you added another question to my list... what does Kim Possible has to do with this?"

Shego smiled, "Everything..."

One raised brow was the answer she got from the one eyed GJ director.

KSKSKS

"Gammy! We go studio?" Kish asked innocently at her grandmother who had carried her on her arms while they entered the daycare center that impressed Estela. From the outside, the school actually looks like a mansion that was turned into a daycare.

"Wow," the old woman exclaimed as she walked along the graveled road towards the school's entrance. An electronic male sound made a cheerful welcome phrase and the large double door opened electronically, "Damn, no wonder my clients thinks this school is great!" she mumbled.

"Langeg Gammy!"

"Oh my, I'm sorry Kish." she apologized half heartedly and proceeded to enter the lobby. A concierge was found at the right most part of the large hall and she was greeted by an almond eye woman with Spanish accent. "Hi, good morning..."

"Good morning!" the cheerful woman said, "I'm Zita, how may I help you?" Zita's focused were on the old woman at first and then, to the toddle she was carrying, "Oh my..."

Oh my really, for Zita was sure, if she doesn't know Kim Possible, that child in the old woman's arm was the red headed heroine.

"Miss..."

-End Chapter IV-

1 - does Yori have a surname? I made Fukasawa up!


End file.
